


It Followed Me Home

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Binge Drinking, Confessions, Demons, Devils, Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Threats, Threats of Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: for nearly 5 months this escapade continued. for four months, the pair lied to themselves in believing it could be nothing more than thrilling little outings, laying in Cornelius' apartment high as kites, and one night stands sometimes so drink they couldn't recall their names.Cornelius breaks, and tells Galahad how he feels.





	It Followed Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

for nearly 5 months this escapade continued. for four months, the pair lied to themselves in believing it could be nothing more than thrilling little outings, laying in Cornelius' apartment high as kites, and one night stands sometimes so drink they couldn't recall their names.

 

It ached every time Galahad would walk away, slide down the steps and leave out the back alley with a sigh, heart heavy in leaving the safe confines of the Fey’s flat to wander the streets again in the varying states of homelessness that he did. Sleeping in a motel when things got bad, drowning his loneliness in a beer at the bar, hoping and praying that maybe one day Cornelius could be his – that one day he’ll wake up to the same alarm, cuddling him close, gentle kisses on a morning full of love, making him breakfast. It sickened him to think that he of all people was feeling the urge to be so _domestic_ with another person, Demons weren’t supposed to feel this level of attachment or emotion and by the gods did it ache in his empty chest. not even the delightful atmosphere of the bar now could bring some cheer to his face as he finished the next bottle.

  
And it hurt Cornelius just as much. The demon constantly filling his thoughts. _Was he okay? Was he safe?_   Cornelius worried so much about Galahads well being, watching on a night as Galahad slept in his bed, the only place he knew the demon was actually sleeping as it’s always where he ended up. It hurt, realising that the only clothes that Galahad had was the same outfit he wore every day, only time his style would change up would be when Cornelius had started buying him new clothes that he knew Galahad kept folded up in the storage under his bikes seat. Cornelius wanted nothing more to welcome him into his life, into his flat as his boyfriend, as his lover, but the fear of doing so eat away at his brain. _Would his friends even accept a demon? They deal with so many of a not so good nature. Would the demon even feel the same? Could a demon ever feel anything more?_ He would curl up on the nights alone around a pillow that Galahad had dubbed his favorite breathing in the deep scent, tears silently falling.

 

and as they would. They broke, Cornelius finally giving in one winters evening.

 

It’d been like any other night they’d spent together; they’d found themselves tangled up with each other, Galahad’s hands gently caressing his sides and back in smoothing motions. But it’d finally become too much, Cornelius’ body shook gently, biting his lip harshly he tried to stifle his sobs, tears hitting Galahads chest, hands quickly coming to his face to wipe them dry.  
“Cornelius? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” Galahad maneuvered them up into a sitting position, looking down at the fey, worry overtaking his face, eyebrows scrunched. It took one look for Cornelius to break down further, tears free flowing, hands trying to cover his face to stop them, failing miserably as his body shook with the sobs.  
“I c-can’t do this anymore, Galahad I can’t!” He buried his head into the demons chest despite his words, hands grasping onto his body for dear life  
“Do…what?”  
“THIS. T-the visits, the overnight stays. I-I can’t keep saying this is no strings attached. I just can’t” he hiccuped, holding on tighter, too scared to lose the other despite the words that cut deeply into Galahad.  
“I thought I could do this, but it’s too hard. It should have stopped months ago; it should have never been anything beyond a single night. w-why the fuck did I even do this with you!?” Galahad held onto Cornelius, arms wrapped around him tightly, letting him cry his tears into his chest until the fey was nothing more than sniffles.  
“Why did you even…continue doing this?”  
“Because I wondered if I could fall in love with you” Cornelius bit his lip at Galahads statement, looking up at him his lip quivering with nerves, tears immediately threatening to fall again. The first thing he has said since Cornelius had broken down in front of him.  
“And now?” Cornelius’ voice was barely above a whisper, his breath hitching in his throat as Galahad answered.  
“Well, unfortunately now I know that’s true” Cornelius was crying again as his lips met Galahads, hands grasping tighter, the arms around his waist pulling him closer. The kiss wasn’t as hungry or as desperate as they usually were, nor the tightening grip as their hands wove around each other, holding onto each other. The motion was that of anchoring. Real. Loving. Their bodies only parting when Cornelius needed to breath  
“Stay, please. Just. Stay Forever” Their lips met again, Cornelius hands holding Galahads cheeks, kissing between each pause  
“I’ll stay, for you” Galahad rested his head against Cornelius’, mindful of his horns. It was barely above a whisper, but none the less it came from Galahad.  
“I love you, Cornelius”  
“I love you too, Galahad” their lips met again as they kissed, Galahads arms tightening around his waist as he tugged him closer, their chests pressed together as they kissed till they were breathless, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“I’m so glad you’re mine” Galahad kissed Cornelius again, laying back within the bed slowly, moving Cornelius with him until Cornelius’ head rested in the crook of his shoulders. Cornelius made a small noise of surprise but didn’t protest as Galahad snuggled them together in bed, holding onto him tightly.  
“And I’m so glad you’re mine too” Cornelius muttered back quietly, arms lacing around the demon’s torso as he buried his head, closing his eyes as Galahad’s fingers stroked through his locks. Galahad was going nowhere soon.

 

Cornelius woke hours later, weight against him reassuring as Galahad slept peacefully beside him, having not bothered to move and wash up like he usually had. They’d beaten Cornelius’ alarm this time, if only by a few minutes, it was none the less beaten as he lent over, turning the clock off as he turned in his lovers arms, stroking his cheeks gently to wake him. It was everything Galahad could have dreamt of and more waking up safe next to Cornelius, knowing that this time he would be coming back from the motel with his bike, forever. Shrinking down to his human form putting on his clean clothes and spinning Cornelius around what would soon be _their_ kitchen as he made breakfast for the pair of them.  
“I’m going to go get my bike. You sure it’ll be safe chained up below the balcony?” He smiled, kissing the top of Cornelius’ head as he nodded  
“Then, I’m going to take the front door of the shop this time. Will that be fine?” With a nod again, Galahad left through the front door. He sauntered down the steps, an uncharacteristic pep in his step as he went.  
“Good morning Cornelius, actually nice to see you on time” Safir went to grin at him, only for his face to still at that of Galahad, who frozen in place at the bottom of the staircase, remembering whose eyes were all upon him.  
“Oh, fuck. I forgot about you lot.”

 

It was only then Cornelius registered exactly what he said, practically launching himself after Galahad out of the front door and down the stairs, only to find Galahad pinned Beneath Lance's second form, werewolf snarling in his face, Safir and Guinevere's wands pulled and at the ready, Arthur mid shift, tail flickering behind him menacingly.  
“St-stop stop please! He’s supposed to be here!” Cornelius had tried to interject, only to have a wand pointed in his direction from Safir, fury painting his face.  
“Oh, Of _course_ he is. Cornelius, if you wouldn’t mind explaining WHY he’s here.” Cornelius could only gulp, panic and anger bubbling up in his chest, he couldn't control it. Couldn't control his outburst as he panicked.  
"Cornelius we told you no-” Guinevere had started, only to be silenced as Cornelius snapped back, his wings flickering  
“I KNOW. What you told me Guin! and quite frankly I _Don’t care_! You keep babying me like I’m some Stupid innocent child!  Well news flash, I am not a child! I’m a grown man and I can make choices for myself!” Cornelius was losing a grip on himself and his magic, his fingers twinkling with magic curses for each of his friends, tears brimming in his eyes. Arthurs shoulders dropped as he raised his hands up, Cornelius eyes immediately moving towards him  
“Easy….Cornelius we know and I – We are sorry, but please just…At least explain to us alright? Calm down, and just…explain. Calmly.” Arthur spoke softly to him, watching as ever so slowly, Cornelius did just that.

 

 

Galahad was still pinned by the ashy blonde werewolf as Cornelius recalled their story on how they met, what they had been doing. To be quiet fair – there was a little bit in there that they had been right about, Galahad had taken Cornelius to do his fair share of not so legal or upstanding activities but certainly nothing as bad as it sounded like the flatmates had accused him of before they had even gotten to know him. Lance wanted to snap his neck as he watched the demon pin bellowed him, Safir’s head was in his hands, Arthurs face was…A picture to behold at the retelling of their relationship status, and Guinevere’s hands rested together in front of her mouth, the sides of her hands occasionally tapping against her lip. She was the first to speak up.  
“So…. let me get this straight. For the last…. How many months?”  
“Four”  
“four-FOUR FUCKING MONTHS YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING THIS?!” Cornelius bit his lip as she yelled  
“for the love of the gods” Safir added, burying his head further into his hands. Cornelius was fairly sure he was phasing through himself at this point.  
“Nearly five now, Love.” Galahad added all too pleased with himself, watching in joy as Arthurs face of horror twisted further at the nickname, blush spreading further across Cornelius cheeks as he desperately gave the demon a look that screamed “ _you’re not helping your case here_ ” the werewolf pressing into his chest harder as if it was supposed to do something.  
“Look, I’m not mad you’re getting dicked down most nights – A little jealous maybe but FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, THINK ABOUT THIS CORNELIUS. You’re a 19-year-old fey child!! And he’s….?” Guinevere began shouting, before turning to Galahad for his answer  
“20”  
“A 20-YEAR-OLD- Pardon?” Her eyes immediately flickered back to the Demon at his answer  
“I am only 20 myself. I turn 21 in 28 days’ time.” Galahad grinned, a silence falling over the group as they regarded him from his position on the floor.  
“I....He’s telling the truth I mean; he’s got the spell on him at the moment, he can’t lie. he also did very willingly go under it...” Arthur mused, finally speaking up. Safir also spoke up at this  
“You know what, never mind. You two immortal toddlers are PERFECT for each other. Gods’ all mighty.” Safir said, throwing his hands up in defeat, motioning for Lance to get off him. He did, eventually, a quick growl and snort of dog breath into Galahads face, causing him to gag and cough at the foul smell.  
“Ugh, charming” he grumbled, pulling himself to his feet watching as lance turned back human, anger still very prominent on his features. With a quick _I’m watching you_ motion to Galahad he was off, back to doing whatever they’d been doing before they’d began interrogating the demon. Galahads eyes moved to Cornelius as he approached slowly, lacing their fingers together gently.  
“well, that could have gone better” he mumbled, kissing the demons hand  
“It could have also gone worse. I’ll meet his Myrddin when I get back with my bike” Galahad pressed a kiss to Cornelius head  
“I’ll see you later. I love you”  
“Love you too” And as Galahad left again, only warmth swelled in Cornelius’ chest, knowing very well he’d be coming back to him, to their home. To his arms.

 

Then he remembered.  
_Ah. Right. Myrddin needs to know. he still has to ask permission for Galahad to move in._

Cornelius muttered under his breath. If anyone here had power over him it was Myrddin – Myrddin had been the one to give him this home, and Myrddin could take it away. He didn’t want to decide between his new home and his new family. And couldn’t help his shaking as he entered the backroom. His body trembled in his shoes as he took each nervous step towards Myrddin’s office – he was hoping he was not there. A note would be much easier than actually…facing Myrddin.  
Cornelius stood outside of Myrddins office for a few moments, pacing a few times as he tried to big himself up, before he knocked. knuckles tapped lightly against the wooden door, awaiting an answer  
“Come on in!” Myrddin’s soft voice called through. _dammit_. Cornelius pushed the door open gently, peaking his head inside to see the elf sat behind his desk, a small scowl on his face. _oh no_. Myrddin was not pleased, and Safir had likely already told him. Thoughts raced through Cornelius mind as he entered slowly, sheepishly almost as he kept his head held low, trying to give a more innocent appearance.  
“Ah, Cornelius. You should have told me you were coming; I would have worn a better face” the old elf gave him a gentle smile, but knew Cornelius’ body language all too well  
“Cornelius, why are you in trouble now?” Myrddin lowered his glasses, looking Cornelius over  
“I’m not in trouble! And it’s not bad!” Cornelius quickly raised his hands in defense  
“Then what is it?” the elf asked, folding his arms ever so slightly. Cornelius looked down at this, hiding his hands behind his back as they fidgeted, foot scuffing against the floor. He muttered something quietly. “What was that? I didn’t quiet catch that.”

“I may be a little…. just like a tiny bit….in love….” He kept his voice quiet, only speaking up ever so slightly so Myrddin could hear him  
“Cornelius that’s wonderful! Do we know this person?” Myrddin’s dementor changed only momentarily, noticing how the fey continued to avoid his eyes, shaking his head in response to his question  
“I… We are already together. I’ve been seeing him for nearly 5 months now, but we only made it official last night” Cornelius muttered and Myrddin smiled  
“Oh? As long as he’s treating you right.”  
“He’s…wonderful. Wonderful enough that…I’d like him to come and live with me? And work here?” _Ah. There it is._ Myrddin thought  
“Cornelius I think a single night may be taking it a little too fast-” he started as Cornelius cut him off  
“but it’s been 5 months! A-and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. He’s been renting a motel to sleep in when he hasn’t already been spending the night in my flat” Cornelius rubbed the back of his neck. Myrddin thought for a moment before standing up  
“Very well then, let me meet him first.” He smiled and Cornelius body sagged in relief. He helped Myrddin up, passing him his cane as he began leading him out of the room  
“So, what is this wonderful young mans name?” Myrddin asked, arm looped with Cornelius’ as he began leading him out front. Guinevere looked over as he entered  
“His name is Galahad, Galahad Himura.” Myrddin nodded along as he looked over the group, feeling the practical thunder cloud coming from them. _why were they so angry?_  
“Hey Mr. Myr!” Guinevere greeted him with a wave, which he happily returned  
“So, where is this Galahad then? If he’s so wonderful” Myrddin asked, most certainly not missing how Guinevere raised an eyebrow and the disagreeing scowl she gave momentarily.  
“He’s just collecting his stuff. He’ll be here any moment now” Cornelius answered proudly, only to stop as Myrddin’s next question left him  
“Right. So why the face Guinevere, what isn’t Cornelius here telling me about our soon to be 6th resident?” Cornelius’ heart dropped in his chest, his wings drooping.  
“What do you know already?” Safir answered, entering from the backroom  
“His name is Galahad Himura, they’ve been together 5 months. That he’s wonderful.” Safir snorted at the last answer but made no comment beyond it, but it still stung deep in Cornelius chest.  
“He’s forgetting the very important part of-” Guinevere started to answer, only to be cut off as all eyes turned to watch as Galahad slowed down outside of the shop on his bike, before turning into the alleyway.  
“The important part of?” Myrddin continued, looking back to Guinevere  
“He’s a demon” Myrddin’s eyes practically budged out of his head at Guinevere answer, giving himself whiplash as he craned his neck around to look at Cornelius, who only dropped his gaze again, hands tucked behind his back. _Oh boy._ Cornelius heart was in his stomach at Myrddin’s look – he would have to choose one to say goodbye too and was on the brink of tears, blinking them out of his eyes quickly as the doorbell rang, Galahad entering the shop again as he tugged his helmet off with one hand, a backpack on his back, and Cornelius’ own helmet in his other hand.

Myrddin regarded Galahads appearance for a moment – Not unfitting for a demon, if not a little stereotypical but he could cope. He looked like trouble, but the soft look he gave Cornelius upon his eyes settling upon the fey washed away almost all of Myrddin's fear - he hadn't seen a look filled with so much worry and yet so much love in _centuries._ Myrddin motioned for Cornelius to go and greet him, to bring him over and Cornelius followed, approaching Galahad quickly.

Despite the perfect persona Cornelius was displaying, he was in _meltdown_. His heart was in his throat, choking back his tears. He couldn’t pick – he couldn’t. Myrddin had done so much for him, as had Guinevere, Arthur, Lance and Safir. But he loved Galahad in a way he was only sure that _true love_  would feel like – his heart wanted to pop out at any given moment, to be surrendered entirely to the man in front of him.

Galahad was as equally scared. He didn’t want Cornelius to be giving up this life for _him_  of all people, but he loved Cornelius, so very much. And the more he thought about it the more he _wanted_  this family of Cornelius' approval, and he didn't want anyone's approval to live – sure, he would have to work for it. But it would be worth it, for Cornelius. But as he’d walked in and seen Cornelius’ face, he could only have imagined the worst as Cornelius quickly made his way over. _best smiles everyone_ he thought as he leant down

“Hello love” he kissed Cornelius cheek gently as he approached, hoping to kiss that little astray tear away and reassure him.

“Lets…do this yeah?” He smiled again, earning a nod from the quiet fey as he allowed Cornelius to tug him over towards the elder elven man.

 

 

Galahad was making his way upstairs, Cornelius watching him as his heart rate had finally slowed down. _Myrddin had allowed Galahad to stay_  and he was relieved to say the least when he felt the old mans hand rest on his shoulder  
“Cornelius, you can have the day off to let Galahad get settled, go on after him. I’m going to give you some extra money now so you can get him everything he needs” Myrddin smiled at him, giving him a nod as he watched Cornelius chase after Galahad, up the stairs. Galahad grinned when he saw Cornelius following, taking his hand as Cornelius lead him inside, closing the door after him. Silence settled over them for a moment before Cornelius was barreling into Galahads chest, letting out little sniffles and sobs in relief  
“Hey hey, it’s okay, I’m here now, forever” Galahad tightened his arms around Cornelius, picking him up gently to kiss him  
“I promise, I’m not going anywhere ever again” he whispered softly, kissing Cornelius’ cheek, rubbing his back as Cornelius wrapped his arms tightly around him, crying into his shoulder. He was home, finally. He *had* a home that would love him, and a boyfriend that would love him no matter what. He would give the world to keep Cornelius safe, and to earn everyone bellows trust. He was not letting this life go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
